Story:Starship Archer/Bound/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is next to the Starbase. INT-STARBASE WAR ROOM Lieutenant Clarkson is prepping for the briefing getting the material ready to brief the Admirals on. CLARKSON (Sigh, to com) Computer what is the time? COMPUTER Fourteen thirty-one. CLARKSON (Sighs) No pressure. The doors open ad the Admirals enter the room and sit down. CLARKSON Thank you all for coming, if please I've prepped a summary of what I'll be talking about what happened at the Chin'toka System. We engaged the enemy fleet the Defiant was taking out the Breen cruisers left and right the rest of the fleet moved in and was about to engage the rest of the enemy forces till they fired their new energy dampening torpedoes, Three hundred and eleven ships -- Federation, Romulan, and Klingon -- all lost power the Archer was lucky we were able to dodge the enemy fire we covered the rest of the Federation ships while they recovered the pods and we got out of there. Admiral Taylor chimes in. ADM. TAYLOR Lieutenant is there a reason only one Klingon vessel was immune to the torpedoes? Lieutenant Clarkson brings the Bird of Prey on the wall monitor. CLARKSON The IKS Ki'tang she was able to resist the dampening torpedoes, their Chief Engineer adjusted the tritium intermix to compensate for a containment problem in the warp core we just had a damn good pilot sir. Lieutenant Clarkson inputs commands into the console, and it brings up the Breen Cruiser. CLARKSON Okay the Breen Cruisers are the frontline ships of the Breen Empire, they're the ships that fired the new energy dampening torpedoes at Chin'toka. Rear Admiral Martin chimes in. REAR ADM. MARTIN Mister Clarkson how do we defend our ships against this new weapon the Breen are using? CLARKSON (Shrugs shoulders) Unknown at this time Admiral. Admiral Ross chimes in. ROSS Chief O'Brien sent everything we know about the Breen weapon to the Romulan Ministry of Science and to Starfleet Engineering to see what they can come up with. Admiral Taylor chimes in. ADM. TAYLOR (Sighs) Thank you Mister Clarkson for the briefing we'll keep looking into this for awhile till we can get back in the fight. Then Jellico chimes in. JELLICO (Scoffs) We should strike hard at the enemy with everything we have, before they take more Federation Space! Admiral Martin chimes in. ADM. MARTIN Ed I understand how you feel about what happened to the Cairo but we can't go on the offensive with the Breen using their new weapons against us and the Romulans, with that said General Martok has called upon fifteen hundred Klingon vessels to hold the line till we and the Romulans can get back into the fight. Jellico leaves the War room. ADM. TAYLOR Alright let's reconvine at fourteen fifteen tomorrow to figure something out dismissed. The Admirals leave as Kyle let's out a sigh of relief. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is in front of the Starbase along with fifteen Federation Starships. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxons are blaring as the crew are at their battle stations. TAYLOR Range of enemy vessels? Ensign Martin looks at her console. ENS. MARTIN Forty kilometers and closing Captain. Taylor is sitting in the Captain's Chair leaning forward. TAYLOR (to Mason) Full power to forward shields Lieutenant. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. MASON Shields are at full power, Phasers are fully charged and hot, photons and quantum's are fully loaded and armed ready to fire on your command Captain. EXT-SPACE A fleet of sixteen Jem'hadar warships drop out of warp. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ensign Martin looks at her console. ENS. MARTIN (Shocked) Sixteen Jem'Hadar destroyers approaching on an attack vector Captain! Lieutenant Mason chimes in. MASON Captain Admiral Martin is rallying the ships that are here to engage the enemy. Martin looks at Taylor. TAYLOR (to Carlson) Lieutenant Carlson bring us into formation with the taskforce, and standby to engage the enemy. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Aye, Captain coming into formation with the fleet. Captain Taylor is tensed up. (End of Act Two, Fade out)